


Till We're Pushing Up Daisies

by romashka



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Melancholy, One Shot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romashka/pseuds/romashka
Summary: Nora realises it's him she's all about.





	Till We're Pushing Up Daisies

Nora sat alone on one of the stone pillars that marked the entrance to Sanctuary Hills, next to a defunct sentry turret. It had only been put up a couple of weeks ago, and now it was already broken. She considered trying to work on it now, but there was always something missing, some rubber band or aluminium or whatever the fuck else someone needed to fetch, and this stuff wasn’t her strong point anyway. Never had been. So she was just sitting, cigarette in one hand and Gwinnett Pilsner in the other. Persuading herself that she was simply enjoying a rare moment of idleness, and not waiting, with a simple and endless question gnawing at her mind, for MacCready to come back. It felt like a bizarre mockery of the life she’d once known, as if she were once again a pre-war housewife.

She’d been back into her old, ruined house earlier that day. It was always hard, and she always preferred to sleep elsewhere. She’d steeled herself this time and dismantled her and Nate’s old bed frame for scrap. It came apart easily enough with her bare hands. And Shaun’s crib…she didn’t know what to do with Shaun’s crib. Eventually, unceremoniously, she’d dragged it outside and thrown it into the bushes. It would rot there, if there were still enough things alive to make it rot; it would feed the earth. Wouldn’t it? Wasn’t that how it worked? And there were so many other things. Codsworth’s box! He’d been so new they hadn’t even thrown away the damn box he came in. She’d left that one, for the time being; she considered it to belong to him. Then there was the television. That accursed television where they’d first heard that the world was ending. Before she knew it she’d kicked in the screen in, a kick with anger behind it that would make Cait proud, and there was glass all over the floor. That was enough. That was a problem for another day.

Nothing she’d done today had been as cathartic as she’d hoped. But still, she’d been thinking, about her old life and about MacCready. She’d travelled with him, they’d had each other’s back, and their pasts were so different and yet so much the same. He was Wasteland born and bred, and even if others might, she’d never doubted that he was a good person. She came from a time when love was wedding rings and picket fences, and he came from this time, this now, this reality, where love was staying up watching for ferals to let someone sleep. And despite all that they still got along. They still _understood_ love, and loss, just the same.

She drained her Gwinnett, opened another, and started to feel a bit more like she could say these things to his face.

When she finally saw him approach she hopped down from the pillar, her balance only a little compromised, and stopped to meet him halfway across the bridge. Yes, the half-collapsed bit. And there he was, unkempt in his dusty coat and hat and awkward stubble that were already so deeply familiar.

“Nora,” he said. “Something wrong? Why’d you come out here to meet me?” He noticed the near-empty bottle in her hand and the two more lying on the pillar. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, Mac. Bobby.” Why did he have so many damn names? “I have to talk to you.”

“Wait, sh- shoot, did I do something wrong?”

Nora grabbed both his hands, and felt him tense, then relax. “No, oh my God, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just…I was thinking about us, and where we were. Um. Going. You and me.”

“Where do _you_ think we’re ‘going’?”

Nora took a deep breath. “I think we get along perfectly and you’re so funny you think I’m funny too and we’re so different but so the same at the same time, and you’re always there to save me because you’re so da- darn good at staying alive,” _Did she have to not swear, too?_ “And you’re such a good guy even when you think you’re not, and you care so much, and you came from such an awful place and you turned out so right, and so basically what I’m saying is, um –“ She drew him into a brief, squeezing hug- “-I love you actually, and I was wondering if since it’s after me and Nate and you and Lucy and everything that happened, I, you, we, could maybe…try again with all that, and try and be together, in a…married…sort of way.” Wow, that was a lot less coherent than she’d hoped.

MacCready looked nervous. “Well, that was a lot to take in. I mean. Are you sure?”

Nora’s brown eyes flicked down to meet his blue. It was still a point of light-hearted contention between them that she was a little taller than him. “Yes,” she said simply. “I wasn’t just saying all that because of the alcohol, I just needed to, to be able to say it…are you in?”

“Okay.” He broke into a smile. “I say we steal some fancy clothes, head to Diamond City and do this.”

“Tomorrow.”

She kissed him lightly. “Tomorrow.”

As they lay in bed that night, two single beds pushed together in someone _else’s_ ruined house, Nora mumbled, “I wonder if either of us will ever be old.”

MacCready’s sleepy reply came with only a little hesitation. “Guess the only way to find out is to keep on living.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by Lily Allen's song 'Pushing Up Daisies', I listened to it and wrote this in one sitting (which is unusual for me even though it's so short, I have a dreadful attention span lmao)


End file.
